


Mist Stories: The Present Set

by supersine894



Series: Mist Stories Sets [2]
Category: Mist Stories
Genre: Chills' first time seeing Plum with her glasses, FRENCH TOAST!!!!!!, Gen, Mentions of Herion, Minor Chills/Plum in first chapter, Minor Kobi/Plum, Shame has a plan, There might be angst in the future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersine894/pseuds/supersine894
Summary: First Arc: Confrontation with Dark 1-???





	Mist Stories: The Present Set

“Good morning, Plum! Time to wake up!”

 

Years have passed by, for Chills. He couldn’t wait to start his fresh day, beginning with his training then work.

 

He yelled again. “Wake up, Plum! We have to eat breakfast!”

 

“Too lazy to wake up. I’m going back to sleep.” Plum said, lazily.

 

“Don’t make me break the door!”

 

Wito heard them shouting. “Chills, you better not break the door! You made me repair it like a hundred times!”

 

Plum laughed. “So what? It’s not like you  **adoor** the door.”

 

“DON’T.” He replied.

 

“Plum, you know Wito hate puns! Maybe, you’re just doing this to piss him off.”

 

“Dang. You know me so well. But how are you always so  **chill** , Chills?”

 

Chills snickered.

 

“Ugh! When will you guys stop???”

 

“Sorry.” Both of them said.

 

Wito sighed. “We don’t have enough time for this. We have to eat breakfast. Then, Chills will have to go to training, so you both can’t talk at this moment.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So Chills, what are you cooking us today?”

 

“Why does it have to be me?”

 

“Well, I can’t cook. I only know chemical science. It can’t be Plum, because she is too lazy and only make hotdogs.”

 

Plum knew it was not the only thing she makes, but she didn’t say for her own sake.

 

“Why don’t we just go to the cafeteria? I couldn’t decide.”

 

“I guess we could, not like you would eat anything from there.”

 

“It was off the list to go there without paying! You’re the only one who has the money!”

 

“So? Plum also has money.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Let’s not.”

 

So they went to the school cafeteria. On the menu, it says:

 

Today- French toast samples are free. The rest is the same.

 

“French toast?”

 

“For free?”

 

“Plum, don’t take all the french toast!”

 

“Guys, we’re only taking our favorite food. No french toast.”

 

They met up with Chef Gouda.

 

“Hello, you three! I rarely see Chills here in this cafeteria! How may I help you?”

 

Wito replied. “We want to order a pizza, a hot dog, and some crackers.”

 

“Drinks?”

 

“For me, a cup of coffee.”

 

“Milk, please!”

 

“I’ll just take soda.”

 

“Plum, that’s unhealthy!”

 

“It doesn’t matter what Plum said, Chills.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Yes. I’m sure.”

 

“That will be 2 white palts.”

 

“Here. I’m a rich person. Keep the change.”

 

“Thanks! Now, wait at one of these tables!”

 

Wito chose a table. On his left side was Plum and on his right side was Chills, worrying about the time. Soon, the food was given.

 

“Would you guys care for french toast?”

 

Plum answered. “Y-”

 

But Wito interrupted her. “No.”

 

“Okay then. Suit yourself.”

 

Wito looked on both sides. He sees Chills is eating his slice. Somehow, Plum mysteriously got finished with her food.

 

She began a conversation. “It’s been a long time since we’re friends, Wito. Like a decade.”

 

“Actually, it’s 12 years. Since the time I gave you a dark pill, your HP has decreased. What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. It just...happens.”

 

Chills joined. “I hope it isn’t bad. Plum’s health is worrying me a lot.”

 

“Hey, you depend on yourself, not someone else.”

 

Chills checked the time. “It’s time for me to go to training! See you guys later!”

 

“I also have something to do. Later, Plum.”

 

Both of them left Plum. She decided to hangout with Kobi, but before she did that, she put on her glasses. Shame appeared.

 

“Since when did you wear a pair???”

 

“Back in my science days before I stopped attending classes.”

 

“Guess that makes sense.”

 

“Basically before Wito graduated.”

 

“So where are you going?”

 

“To the library. That’s where Kobi works. He’s going to graduate this year and I will not be missing that.”

 

“Yea, right.”

 

“After his graduation, I get to see him in the library everyday.”

 

“Not everyday.”

 

“What do you mean, Shame?”

 

“Nothing. It’s not like it’s going to happen anytime soon.”

 

“Okay then. It’s time to bring the sass to Kobi.”

 

Chills returned home. “Plum, I’m home! The training is cancelled today! Cast? had to take care of a loose creature!”

 

“Quick! Put your glasses away!”

 

Chills entered Plum’s room. “Plum, why won’t you answer me?? Usually, you appear on the couch, but I can’t...um...see…” He saw Plum wearing a pair of glasses. “Plum, since when did you wear your glasses? It’s the first time I saw you in them.”

 

“Chills, let me explain!” Plum got embarrassed. “It’s nothing!”

 

“But it’s something I never seen.”

 

Before Chills continued, Plum teleported somewhere else.

 

“Oh. She left.”

 

In the empty room, Shame puked. “That was WAY too close!!!! I don’t like to experience love!!!! Don’t let me go back there again!!!! But at that time, did Chills saw you like this before?”

 

“No. Back then, it was just me and Wito. Chills wasn’t born at that time.”

 

“If you would have stayed, I would just leave.”

 

“But I want to find out what Chills was going to say.”

 

“It doesn’t matter! Let's just go to the library! I’ll just stay where I am!”

 

“Okay then.”

 

Plum left to the library. Shame sat in their shame.

  
“Not in Plum’s life, ever. I have to make sure Dark’s plan is moving smoothly. Plum is close with Chills, but if they went too close, enough to create the person of the blizzard and the skies, then the spread of darkness might be over. I must prevent that from happening. Darkness must be the strongest and stay that way. I will not let love stop me.”


End file.
